


Die Spur aus Lebkuchen

by Tarlan



Series: Eine Veränderung der Realität [2]
Category: V (1983)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ham had realized long ago that their weakest point was their contacts with other groups for these 'linking' elements could destroy everyone with a single instance of misplaced trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Spur aus Lebkuchen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gingerbread Trail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131765) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Many thanks to ANNE for the German translation

Die Spur aus Lebkuchen  
(The Gingerbread-Trail)  
von "Tarlan"

 

********

"Was denkst Du?"

Tyler schaute um die Gebäudeecke und schätzte das Gelände vor sich ab. Er zog den Kopf zurück und drehte sich zu dem hoch gewachsenen Widerstandsleiter um.

"Das gefällt mir nicht. Es ist zu ruhig."

Donovans Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er sich in dem beinahe verlassenen Lager umsah. Auch er hatte von den Leguanen etwas mehr Feuerkraft erwartet. Nichts schien in Ordnung zu sein, doch die Informationsquelle, die sie zu diesem Besucher-Stützpunkt geführt hatte, war verlässlich gewesen... bis jetzt. Donovan drehte sich zu Tyler um, sein Blick ging forschend über das ausgeprägte Profil, das in den dunklen Schatten des Gebäudes kaum sichtbar war.

"Was willst Du machen?"

"Ich sage, wir ziehen uns zurück."

Donovan dachte nach. In der Vergangenheit hätte er Tylers Paranoia ignoriert und seinen Leuten den Angriff befohlen, aber er hatte dieses seltsame Kribbeln im Hinterkopf, das er nicht abschütteln konnte. Entweder begann Tylers Paranoia ihn zu beeinflussen oder hier stimmte wirklich etwas nicht. Er beschloss, seinem Instinkt zu folgen.

"Okay, verschwinden wir von hier."

Er winkte den anderen, sich zurückzuziehen, und wartete, bis das "alles klar"-Signal gegeben worden war, dann streckte er die Hand aus und klopfte Tyler leicht auf die Schulter. Er war nicht überrascht, als sich der Mann, ohne einen mündlichen Befehl zu brauchen, schnell zurückzog und zu den anderen trat. Donovan folgte, und wie Tyler drückte er sich in jeden Schatten, bis er wieder sicher beim Lieferwagen war. Sie fuhren schweigend los und ließen die Basis der Besucher hinter sich zurück.

********

Diana seufzte wütend. Mitternacht war vorbei, doch es gab immer noch kein Zeichen vom Widerstand. Neben ihr begann Lt. Marcus zu schwitzen.

Er hatte Monate damit verbracht, eine gefälschte Verbindung aufzubauen, er fütterte den Widerstand mit Informationen, die zu kleineren Siegen führten, damit sie ahnungslos in die Falle gingen. Jetzt, wo die Falle ausgelegt war, war er so zuversichtlich gewesen, dass er Diana selbst eingeladen hatte, Zeugin seines Triumphes zu werden. Nun, Diana war hier, aber bis jetzt gab es kein Zeichen vom Widerstand. Er beobachtete Diana, wie sie in dem kleinen Kontrollraum auf und ab ging, seine Augen zuckten von einem Monitor zum anderen. Nichts. Sie wandte sich an ihren rangniedrigeren Offizier, ihre samtene Stimme streichelte seinen Namen.

"Marcus, Sie haben mir Michael Donovan und Ham Tyler versprochen. Wo sind sie?"

"Ich... bin nicht sicher. Meine Quelle hat ihnen die Informationen gegeben wie zuvor... Ich habe erwartet, dass sie jetzt hier sind..."

Er verstummte, als Kälte in die Augen seiner Vorgesetzten trat. Plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, dass er vielleicht für sein übersteigertes Selbstvertrauen mit seinem Leben bezahlen würde.

"Diana!"

Sie drehte sich um, als ein Soldat eilig den Raum betrat.

"Der Widerstand. Sie wurden gesehen, als sie die Basis verließen."

Diana ließ ihren kalten Blick zu Lt. Marcus zurückkehren.

"Ich...verstehe nicht..." stammelte er, "ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was schief gegangen ist, jemand muss sie gewarnt haben."

Diana stürmte ohne einen weiteren Blick in seine Richtung aus dem Raum. Marcus überlegte hin und her, ob er ihr folgen sollte, doch dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und folgte ihr hinaus. Er sah sich auf dem beinahe leeren Gelände um, schließlich fiel sein Blick auf seinen Stellvertreter.

"Wo sind die Wachen, die ich aufgestellt habe?"

"Ich hielt es für besser, die meisten außer Sicht aufzustellen, also befahl ich sie in die Wachhütten."

"Du Narr! Die Wachen wurden aufgestellt, damit die Basis echt aussieht. Kein Wunder, dass der Widerstand nicht in die Falle ging!"

"Es tut mir leid, Sir, ich dachte nicht..."

Sie verstummten, als Diana sich umdrehte, ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

"Lt. Marcus, Sie haben einmal versagt. Tun Sie es nicht wieder."

Diana stürmte zu ihrer persönlichen Fähre zurück und ließ die beiden Besucher mit ihren Gedanken allein.

***********

Vor der ersten Invasion war das alte Kino der Stolz der Nachbarschaft gewesen, doch jetzt versteckte die mit Brettern vernagelte Fassade das Hauptquartier des Widerstandes von L. A. Nach dem Angriff, den Lt. James geführt hatte, hatten sie die Überreste des Club Creole verlassen und die vergangenen Wochen damit zugebracht, die wertvolle Ausrüstung zu ersetzen, die sie hatten zurücklassen müssen.

Während sich das große Büro des Geschäftsführers langsam mit zurückgekehrten Mitgliedern des Angriffstrupps füllte, warf Donovan dem ausdrucksstarken Profil des Mannes, der neben ihm saß, verstohlene Blicke zu. Als sie sich vor mehreren Monaten getrennt hatten, dachte Mike, dass er Tyler nie wieder sehen würde. Der tiefe Schmerz des Verlustes hatte ihm beinahe das Herz gebrochen und ihn erkennen lassen, wie viel der Mann ihm bedeutete. Er hatte ihn beinahe angefleht zu bleiben und er hätte es getan, wenn es etwas genutzt hätte. Donovan lächelte, als er sich an Julies unerschütterliche Unterstützung erinnerte. Ihre eigene Liebesgeschichte endete ein paar Monate nach Beginn der zweiten Invasion, aber sie hatte seinen plötzlichen Sturz in die Verzweiflung erkannt und war ihm beigestanden, sie gab ihm die Kraft weiterzumachen. Tylers Rückkehr vor einigen Wochen hatte sein Herz in neue Höhen aufsteigen lassen, aber mit der Hochstimmung kam die Angst. Er fürchtete sich, dass Tyler wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden könnte - diesmal für immer - und e war sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen Verlust ein zweites Mal überleben konnte. Ein ironisches Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel. In den ersten Tagen nach Tylers unerwarteter Rückkehr hatte er den Mann nicht aus den Augen gelassen, er erfand Gründe, warum sie zusammen arbeiten sollten. Seltsamerweise hatte Tyler sich nicht beklagt.

Julie schlug mehrmals mit der Hand auf den Tisch, bis die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sie gerichtet war. Sie wandte sich an ihre Mitleiter.

"Also, was ist passiert?"

Keiner von beiden war scharf darauf, ihr zu antworten, da keiner einen konkreten Grund dafür angeben konnte, warum sie den Angriff abgebrochen hatten. Julie starrte von einem zu anderen. Schließlich war es Tyler, der sprach.

"Es sah irgendwie nicht richtig aus, also zogen wir uns zurück."

Donovan nickte zustimmend und fuhr fort.

"Es gab keine Wachen. Nichts. Es roch nach einer Falle." Seine Lippen pressten sich entschlossen zusammen. "Wir müssen Jefferies packen. Herausfinden, was los ist..."

"Du weißt, wie ich über Jefferies denke. Ich habe diesem Wiesel nie getraut..."

Donovan schnaubte leise. "Also das ist keine Empfehlung. Du traust nicht einmal mir."

Julie kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, während sie die Situation erfasste.

"Ausnahmsweise bin ich einer Meinung mit Ham. Bis jetzt war alles viel zu leicht." Sie zögerte, als ihr ein Gedanke kam. "Erinnert Ihr Euch an den "Süßigkeiten-Killer"?" Sie blickte von einem zum anderen und sah es auf Donovans Gesicht dämmern.

"Also glaubst Du, es war vielleicht eine Spur aus Lebkuchen?"

Tyler blickte verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her, während Julie zustimmend nickte.

"Wovon zum Teufel redet Ihr beide?"

Donovan sah Julie an und erhielt die stillschweigende Zustimmung fortzufahren.

"Vor etwa 10 Jahren gab es einen alten Mann, der den Kindern am Ort Süßigkeiten anbot. Eines Tages traf er dann ein Kind das allein war, und er sagte ‚Ich habe nichts bei mir, aber zuhause habe ich etwas ganz besonderes'. Mittlerweile vertraute ihm das Kind, also ging es mit. Als die Cops endlich kapierten, fanden sie die Überreste von 11 Kindern im Hinterhof des alten Mannes." Julie fuhr fort. "Verstehst Du, die Kinder gewöhnten sich so sehr an die Süßigkeiten, dass sie die Gefahr nicht erkannten, bis es zu spät war."

Ham nickte, sein Gesicht nahm einen kalten, nachdenklichen Ausdruck an.

"Es passt. Ich sage, wir finden Jefferies und stellen ihm ein paar Fragen." Er sah zu Donovan auf, ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln erhellte seine Züge.

Sie brauchten nicht lange um herauszufinden, dass Jefferies verschwunden war. Sie verbrachten die nächsten Stunden damit, die Kontakte des Mannes vor einem möglichen Verrat zu warnen und drängten sie zum Umzug, bevor die Leguane sie ansteuerten. Julie überlegte, ob sie ihr Hauptquartier verlegen sollten oder nicht, beschloss aber zu bleiben, da ihr Aufenthaltsort Jefferies nie bekannt gemacht worden war, hauptsächlich wegen Tylers instinktivem Misstrauen dem Mann gegenüber. Doch in den nächsten Tagen achteten alle sorgfältig auf Anzeichen einer Entlarvung.

Donovan rieb sich das Gesicht mit den Händen.

"Das alte Mädchen hätte meinetwegen beinahe einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt - sie schnüffelte im Hinterhof herum, aber Suche nach ihrer Katze, und ich bin sie geradezu angesprungen - Christus, ich werde noch genauso paranoid wie Tyler! Wie kann er so leben?"

"Es wird leichter mit der Übung."

Tylers dunkle Augen leuchteten erfreut auf, als Donovan beim Klang seiner Stimme sichtbar zusammenzuckte. Er liebte es, ihn zu überraschen.

"Jesus, Tyler. Irgendwann schleichst Du Dich an jemanden an und kriegst eine Kugel zwischen die Augen."

"Yeah? Und irgendwann wird es ein Leguan sein, der sich an Dich anschleicht, und Du landest bei Dianas Abendessen."

"Aber Ham, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Dich das kümmert."

Willie verbarg ein Grinsen während er dem Wortgefecht lauschte, er wusste, dass Donovan es immer irgendwie schaffte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um das kalte, beherrschte Äußere des Söldners zu durchdringen, und er wurde auch diesmal nicht enttäuscht, als er hörte, wie Tyler scharf Atem holte. Tyler presste bei der leichtfertigen Antwort die Lippen zusammen, aber er wurde einer Antwort enthoben, als Chris in den Raum platzte.

Er bemerkte die verteidigende Haltung seiner beiden Kollegen und seufzte innerlich. *Werden diese beiden ihr Problem miteinander jemals klären?*

"Wir haben ein Problem." Alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich sofort auf den großen Ex-CIA-Agenten. "Es scheint, dass Diana letzte Nacht alles für eine Party vorbereitet hatte und sich ein wenig aufgeregt hat, als die Gäste nicht eintrafen. Sie hat ein paar Leguane geschickt, um uns persönlich zur nächsten Party einzuladen."

Tyler lächelte breit. "Ich glaube, die schuppige Königin ist immer noch ziemlich wütend auf uns, weil wir in ihre Veranstaltung in Playa del Mar hereingeplatzt sind."

Bei dem Gedanken konnte Donovan ein Grinsen nicht verbergen. Obwohl das Ausschalten der Verarbeitungs-Chefs wenig Einfluss auf den derzeitigen Verarbeitungs-Fahrplan gehabt hatte, so hatten sie doch die rapide Steigerung verhindern können, die eingetreten wäre, wenn Mary Krugers Prototyp installiert worden wäre. Das Grinsen verschwand von Donovans Gesicht, als er an die zahllosen Tausende dachte, die bereits wie Rinderhälften in die großen Schiffe gepackt worden waren. Tyler sah die Veränderung auf Mikes Gesicht und verstand sofort. Er versuchte, niemals an die Tausende zu denken, die in ihren milchweißen Särgen lebendig begraben waren. Der Gedanke machte ihn körperlich krank und verdarb jeden kleinen Sieg. Nachdem die Besucher zum ersten Mal vertrieben worden waren, hatte er Monate gebraucht, um die Alpträume loszuwerden.

In Vietnam hatte er die blutigen Überreste einer Bar gesehen, nachdem eine Bombe das Innere in Stücke gerissen hatte. Überall lagen Körperteile. In seinen Träumen war er wieder in dieser Bar, aber diesmal hatten die Leute, die das Chaos durchwühlten, schuppig-grüne haut, und sie kauten lässig auf den menschlichen Überresten herum, wie ein Mensch bei einem Barbeque auf einer Hühnerkeule. Nach Playa del mar waren die Alpträume zurückgekehrt und sie waren die wichtigste Quelle für die mentale Folter, die zu seiner beinahe erfolgreichen Umkehrung geführt hatte. Tyler rüttelte sich innerlich auf, als sein Magen sich angewidert umdrehte. Er schluckte schnell, dann holte er tief Atem.

"Hey, Bruder. Bist Du okay?"

Tyler sah auf in besorgte blaue Augen, er war sich bewusst, dass die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen sein musste. Zur gleichen Zeit bemerkte er das Schweigen und erkannte, dass alle ihn beobachteten, Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Yeah, nur ein wenig müde."

Der kaum verborgene Kummer auf Tylers Gesicht ließ Donovans Herz einen Schlag aussetzen, und er fühlte den Drang, Tyler in seine Arme zu ziehen, damit er den Schmerz zerdrücken konnte. Er lenkte das Gespräch zurück auf das vorliegende Problem, bevor jemand seinen Aussetzer bemerkte.

"Wir können nur wenig tun außer uns nicht rühren und uns um die Leguane kümmern, wenn sie auftauchen."

"Du kannst herumsitzen und auf sie warten, aber ich habe andere Pläne."

Tyler umriss seine Idee und wartete, bis die anderen widerwillig zugaben, dass ihnen nur diese Handlungsmöglichkeit blieb. Als es nichts mehr zu sagen gab, gingen Julie, Willie und Ham hinaus. Donovan wartete, bis Tyler die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Als er sicher war, dass der Mann außer Hörweite war, drehte er sich zu Chris um.

"Sind die Alpträume wieder da?"

Chris sah überrascht auf. Er studierte sorgfältig Donovans Gesicht und versuchte herauszufinden, ob der Ex-Reporter wirklich von den Träumen wusste oder nur im Trüben fischte. Mike beantwortete seine unausgesprochene Frage.

"Ich fand ihn mitten in einem Alptraum, ein paar Tage nachdem Bates erschossen worden war. Du warst, nicht da, also dachte ich, ich wecke ihn auf, aber als ich näher kam, konnte ich durch sein Schluchzen Worte verstehen. Er bettelte mich an, ihm zu helfen, bettelte, jemanden gehen zu lassen. Als ich nach ihm griff, wachte er auf, und der Hass in seinen Augen galt mir."

Chris seufzte, er rieb sich mit der hand den ungekämmten Bart und setzte sich Donovan gegenüber. Normalerweise war nichts aus ihm herauszubekommen, wenn es Tyler betraf, er war der Ansicht, dass Tylers Angelegenheiten niemanden etwas angingen, aber er konnte den Schmerz nicht ignorieren, der Donovans grau-blaue Augen verdunkelte.

"Yeah.. sie sind zurück, aber es sind andere als die nach der Umkehrung."

"Woher weißt Du das?"

Faber stand auf und sah weg, als er an die alte Farm in Kansas dachte, wo er Tyler fest gehalten hatte, als er stockend die Qualen beschrieb, die er durchgemacht hatte. In seinen Gedanken hatte er wieder und wieder das eingepflanzte Bild von Donovans Verrat erlebt, bis eines Tages eine echten Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt waren und die wahren Bilder seiner Folterer, Charles und Diana, sein Bewusstsein auf den Weg zur Heilung gebracht hatten.

"Ich weiß es."

Mike fühlte, wie sich ein großes Gewicht von ihm hob, als er die Aufrichtigkeit in Fabers Stimme erkannte, aber er wusste, er würde nicht mehr aus ihm heraus bekommen. Seine Gedanken kehrten zu den letzten Monaten zurück.

Tyler und Faber waren zur L. A. Widerstandsgruppe zurückgekehrt und hatte festgestellt, dass Elisabeth und Kyle zur Heimatwelt der Besucher abgereist waren, um einen Frieden auszuhandeln. Das war vor mehreren Wochen gewesen, und seither hatten sie nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Inzwischen ging der Krieg weiter, während Diana absichtlich die Befehle des Denkers in Szene setzte und den Angriff und die Verarbeitung von Menschen fortsetzte. Donovan dachte einen Moment hart nach, sein Blick senkte sich zu Boden.

"Weißt Du, jedes Mal, wenn eines dieser Schiffe die Umlaufbahn verlässt, werde ich so nervös, dass ich schreien könnte. Ich sehe keinen Eindringling flüchten, ich sehe den "Lieferwagen", der uns jede Chance nimmt, diese Tausende von Menschen zu befreien. Es ist nicht leicht, diese Leben abzuschreiben."

Chris sah mitfühlend auf den gesenkten Kopf hinunter. "Wir können nur weiter kämpfen und hoffen, dass das nächste Schiff, das abfährt, leer ist."

"Yeah? Vielleicht zögern wir und das unausweichliche hinaus."

"Wie meinst Du das?"

"Das erste, das leer abfährt, ist vielleicht nur deshalb leer, weil es nichts mehr zu holen gibt."

Darauf gab es keine Antwort, und Chris ging schweren Herzens zum Funkgerät zurück. Der fehlende Kontakt mit Elisabeth, Kyle und Philip ließ alle nichts Gutes ahnen.

***********

Tyler war wirklich müde, Er hatte den größten Teil des Tages damit verbracht, mit so vielen seiner Kontakte wie möglich zu reden, aber bis jetzt gab es keine Informationen über diese besonderen Leguane. Er warnte jeden, auf neue Mitglieder oder Kontakte zum Widerstand zu achten. Jedes neue Gesicht sollte ihm gemeldet werden, selbst wenn sich eine verlässliche Quelle für ihn verbürgte. Er würde entscheiden, ob sie aufrichtig waren... oder nicht. Ham hatte schon vor langer Zeit erkannt, dass ihr schwächster Punkt ihre Kontakte zu anderen Gruppen waren, denn diese ‚verbindenden' Elemente konnten sie alle mit einem einzigen Fall unangebrachten Vertrauens zerstören. Einige seiner Kontakte erhoben Einwände, aber Tyler erinnerte sie nur daran, wie verlässlich sich Jefferies sich herausgestellt hatte. Sie verstummten schnell.

Er sah auf, als er merkte, dass die Wärme aus der Luft wich. Die Sonne war hinter dem hohen Gebäude gegenüber untergegangen. Er hatte noch eine Stunde Tageslicht, aber auf seiner geistigen Liste standen noch mehrere Leute, zu viele, bevor die Dunkelheit einsetzte. Die länger werdenden Schatten erinnerten ihn daran, wie allein er war und Tylers Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Streit, den er früher am Tag mit Donovan gehabt hatte. Mike hatte ihn begleiten wollen, doch, so sehr ihm das gefallen hätte, sich in der Gegenwart des hoch gewachsenen Mannes sicherer zu fühlen, wusste Tyler, dass es ihn aufhalten würde, wenn er jedem seiner äußerst vorsichtigen Kontakte erklären musste, wer Donovan war.

Der Gedanke an Mike ließ ihn zögern. Wenn er jetzt Feierabend machte, konnte er in einer Stunde wieder im Kino sein, doch dann schalt er sich. Er war ein Berufssoldat, der einen Job erledigen musste, und wenn er sich benahm wie ein liebeskranker Heranwachsender, wurde dieser Job nicht erledigt. Er seufzte, als er sich den kürzesten Weg zur nächsten Person auf seiner Liste ausrechnete. Da sich die Zeit der Ausgangssperre näherte, musste er besonders sorgfältig den Besucher-Patrouillen aus dem Weg gehen. In kürzester Zeit erreichte Tyler den kleinen Schuhladen, doch die Tür war bereits abgeschlossen. Er ging um die Ecke zur Seitentür und überlegte, ob er klopfen oder das Schloss knacken sollte, doch er hatte noch genug Zeit, um seinem Kontakt etwas Respekt zu lassen. Er schellte und wartete im Schatten des Türrahmens, es war nicht sinnvoll, zu selbstsicher zu sein, obwohl die Ausgangssperre erst in 15 Minuten begann. Irgendwo oben an der Treppe ging ein Licht an, und er spürte mehr als er sah, wie vorsichtige Füsse zur Tür schlurften.

"Wer ist da?"

"Fixer."

Ein paar Augenblicke vergingen, bevor die Tür widerwillig entriegelt wurde. Die Tür öffnete sich und Ham quetschte sich in den schmalen Korridor. Frank Bennell zögerte, dann führte er ihn die Treppe hinauf in die kleine Wohnung über dem Laden. Auf halbem Weg blieb Tyler stehen, sein sechster Sinn warnte ihn vor Gefahr. Unterschwellig bemerkte Bennell, dass der andere zurückblieb und blickte ausdruckslos auf ihn hinunter.

"Wer ist da oben?"

"Meine Frau und ihr Bruder."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass Du verheiratet bist."

"Seit 13 Jahren. Ich habe 2 Kinder - irgendwo."

Obwohl ihm immer noch nicht wohl dabei war, musste Tyler ihm glauben. Er wäre zufriedener gewesen, wenn er das Gesicht des Mannes hätte sehen können, aber es gab kaum genug Licht, um den Weg zu finden. Tyler konnte sehen, ob jemand log, wenn er in seine Augen sah, manchmal hörte er es auch am Tonfall, aber der Lichtmangel verhinderte ersteres und seine Müdigkeit das zweite. Er dachte an die beiden Menschen, die oben warteten. Er zog es vor, Kontakte mit Unbekannten zu vermeiden, aber in diesem Fall hatte er keine Wahl. Er bereitete sich mental auf eine Gefahrensituation vor, als er das kleine Wohnzimmer betrat. Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, als er sich schnell Bruder und Schwester ansah, die zusammen auf dem kleinen Sofa saßen.

"Dies ist ein alter Bekannter... Matt. Er hat die Ausgangssperre nicht mehr geschafft. Matt, das sind meine Frau Karen... und ihr Bruder David."

Karen lächelte nervös, aber sie stand nicht auf, um ihn zu begrüßen. Es war David, der sprach.

"Frank hat Sie nie erwähnt."

Tyler erinnerte sich an etwas, das ihm ihr Bruder bei ihrer ersten Begegnung erzählt hatte.

"Ich habe für MGM gearbeitet - für die Garderobe. Frank hat mal Schuhe für uns gemacht."

Tyler bemerkte die leichte Verwirrung auf Davids Gesicht, aber er wusste, dass er nichts Ungewöhnliches gesagt hatte, denn Bennell war sehr stolz auf seine Verbindung zur größten Industrie von L. A. Er nahm eine andere Haltung ein, bis er Karen direkt in die Augen sehen konnte, und er las die Angst in ihnen so einfach wie er in einem Buch las. Schnell und lautlos wirbelte er herum, die Maschinenpistole zeigte auf David, bevor der seine Waffe ziehen konnte, und mit leiser Stimme befahl er ‚David', nichts zu sagen. Frank fuhr fort.

"Ja, Du erinnerst Dich. Es war für diesen einen Tom Cruise-Film, in dem er..."

Während Frank sprach, gab Tyler dem Schuhmacher seine Waffe und bedeutete ihm, den anderen damit zu decken. Lautlos zog er das Messer aus der Scheide an seiner Seite und zeigte ihm, dass er die Bedeutung des Wortes "einen" verstanden hatte. Karen trat verstohlen neben ihren Mann und beteiligte sich an dem Gespräch, sie war jetzt weniger ängstlich, nachdem sie die Oberhand hatten. Sie beobachtete die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt, die sich in die Richtung bewegte, die ihr Mann ihr angab. sie war beeindruckt von seiner Grazie und Lautlosigkeit, seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen erinnerten sie an einen Panther auf der Jagd. Tyler konnte schwache Geräusche aus der Küche hören und wusste, dass sein Opfer sich an die andere Seite der Tür presste, um das Gespräch im Wohnzimmer mitzuhören. Er stieß die Tür schnell auf und der Mann in der Küche verlor das Gleichgewicht. Als sich der zweite Leguan erholt hatte, war es zu spät. Tylers Messer steckte tief im Körper des Besuchers, und mit einer Drehung riss er es ins Herz und brachte es damit zum Stillstand. Er zog das Messer heraus, bevor das blassgrüne Blut den Griff ereichte und über seine Hand floss. Ham wischte die Klinge an der Kleidung des toten Besuchers ab und schob es zurück in die Scheide, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer zurückging.

"Da waren noch drei andere, aber die sind vor mehr als einer Stunde gegangen. Jemand muss mich verraten haben. Die wussten, dass ich Kontakt zur Hauptgruppe habe und warteten darauf, dass jemand auftauchte."

Tyler grunzte unverbindlich und fesselte Davids Handgelenke mit einem Kabel. Seine Augen bemerkten eine Bewegung und suchten Karens Blick, die sich der Küche näherte.

"Ich würde dort nicht reingehen. Ist eine Schweinerei da drin." Er wandte sich wieder Bennell zu. "Ihr verschwindet am besten von hier, bevor sie zu ihrem Freund zurückkommen."

"Was ist mit der Ausgangssperre?"

"Du musst es riskieren. Du kannst nicht hier bleiben."

"Und was wird aus ihm?" Bennell zeigte auf den gefesselten Leguan.

"Er und ich haben eine Angelegenheit zu klären."

Bennell schluckte furchtsam, er war dankbar, dass das kalte Glitzern in den dunklen Augen des anderen nicht ihm galt. Tyler ließ das raubtierhafte Lächeln von seinen schmalen Lippen verschwinden.

"Hast Du ein sicheres Versteck?" Bennell nickte und Tyler schlug vor, sie sollten schnell das Wichtigste zusammenpacken und verschwinden. "Nehmt nicht zu viel mit, es macht Euch langsamer."

"Schon in Ordnung. Wir sind seit Monaten bereit, sofort zu verschwinden. Karen hat Familie oberhalb der Line des Roten Staubes, nordöstlich von Bakersfield."

Er streckte die Hand aus, und Tyler schüttelte sie. "Halt Dich von den Hauptstraßen fern, sie sind voll von Leguanen. Und bleibt in Deckung vor den Skyfighter-Patrouillen."

Bennell nickte. Seine Frau und er zogen, dicke, dunkle Mäntel an und holten zwei Rucksäcke. Sie hatten nie gehen wollen, nur für den Fall, dass ihre Kinder irgendwann zurückkehrten, aber beide erkannten, wie töricht dieser Traum war. Die Leguane hatten die Schule in den ersten Tagen der zweiten Invasion geleert, und keines der Kinder war je wieder gesehen worden.

Tyler schob den Besucher vor sich die schmale Treppe hinunter, dann ließ er den Leguan warten, griff an ihm vorbei und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, vorsichtig lauschte er den Geräuschen der Nacht. Nichts regte sich, und in der Dunkelheit konnte er keine ungewöhnlichen Schatten ausmachen. Er wusste, sie würden es jetzt riskieren müssen. Der Gefangene taumelte leicht, als er von dem Menschen durch die Tür und in die tiefen Schatten der angrenzenden Türbögen gestoßen wurde. Tyler folgte, dann griff er nach hinten und klopfte Bennell auf die Schulter. Der Mann gehorchte dem Signal und ging so schnell wie möglich mit seiner Frau im Schlepptau los. Tyler wartete, bis er Franks und Karens leise Schritte nicht mehr hören konnte, die in der Ferne verhallten, dann ging er in die andere Richtung, er blieb nahe an der Wand, damit er die geringe Deckung ausnutzen konnte. Er hielt sein Messer bereit und zwang den Besucher damit voran, aber er war sehr wohl darauf vorbereitet, seinen Gefangenen für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen, sollte es nötig sein. Er ging weiter und war nur teilweise erleichtert, als er keine anderen Geräusche um sich hörte. Tyler hatte schon früher begriffen, dass er es nicht riskieren konnte, seinen Gefangenen zu früh zu töten, für den Fall, dass der Leguan ein Puls-Ortungsgerät implantiert hatte. Dieses winzige Gerät verriet seinen Vorgesetzten seinen genauen Aufenthalt, solange sein Herz Blut durch seinen Körper pumpte. Normalerweise wäre Tyler dieses Risiko nicht eingegangen. Wenn die Leguane Puls-Orter hatten, dann wussten ihre Vorgesetzten bereits, dass einer von ihnen tot war. Aber vielleicht rechneten sie damit, dass der andere zum Hauptquartier des Widerstandes gebracht wurde, und wenn sie diesem Orter folgten, erkaufte er kostbare Zeit für Bennell und seine Frau. Ham ging in Richtung Downtown, er hatte Kontakt zu einigen der dortigen Straßengangs und wusste, dass er vielleicht nur durch sie aus dieser Situation herauskommen konnte. Er war noch nicht weit gegangen, als er die Anwesenheit der ersten ‚Wache' spürte. Plötzlich sprang ihm ein junger Mann aus den Schatten direkt in den Weg. Tyler reagierte nicht. Er hatte ihn schon lange entdeckt, aber er fühlte, wie sein Opfer zusammenzuckte.

"Fixer... lange nicht gesehen. und wer ist Dein ‚Freund'?" Tyler machte sich nicht die Mühe, eine ausgeklügelte Geschichte zu erfinden. Schnell erklärte er die Situation. "Kein Problem, Bruder. Ist okay. Mach den Leguan alle und wir gehen."

Ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern, stieß Tyler dem hilflosen Besucher das Messer in den Leib, er ignorierte den schockierten Unglauben in den erschreckten, großen Augen seines Opfers. Er zog das Messer heraus und lief los. Er folgte den kleinen, dunklen Gestalten des Bandenchefs und seiner Gefährten. Er wurde durch mehrere verwinkelte Gassen geführt, über und unter Zäunen hinweg, durch ausgebombte Fabriken und über die Trümmer von durch Laser zerstörter Häuser. Für 20 Minuten führten sie Tyler auf unbekanntes Gebiert. Andere traten zu ihnen, und Tyler war nicht überrascht, als er die Farben einer anderen Gang erkannte. Schließlich ließ das Tempo so weit nach, dass er zu Atem kam. Er war nicht so jung und fit wie diese Jungs und sein Knie war überstrapaziert und schmerzte. Es war nicht mehr das gleiche, seit er sich in Angola diese Kugel eingefangen hatte. In den Resten einer alten Fabrik blieben sie stehen, Tyler setzte sich auf den nächsten Schutthaufen und massierte sein Knie. Die beiden Anführer redeten leise miteinander. Obwohl Tyler zu weit weg war, um sie zu verstehen, wusste er aus den Gesten und Blicken in seine Richtung, dass er das Gesprächsthema war. 10 Minuten Später rannte ein Mitglied der ersten Gang zu seinem Anführer. Sie unterhielten sich kurz, dann kamen alle drei auf ihn zu.

"Du hattest recht, Mann - Minuten nachdem Du den Leguan erledigt hattest, kam eine Patrouille. Sie haben sich umgesehen, aber wir waren längst weg."

Tyler nickte. "Ich brauche einen Führer hier raus. Ich muss zu meiner Gruppe zurück." Er sah dem Anführer direkt ins Gesicht. "Ich schulde Dir was. Und ich werde es nicht vergessen."

Der junge, schwarze Anführer der L. A. "Bloods" nickte einmal. Er wusste, der Fixer war ehrlich und würde seine Schuld bezahlen, wenn die Zeit kam.

"Du bist auf irischem Territorium." Der blasshäutige Anführer der irischen Gang dreht sich um und schnippte mit den Fingern. Ein Junge, der kaum im Teenager-Alter war, trat vor. "Wir bringen Dich so weit wie wir können. Dann bist Du auf Dich allein gestellt." Fast gleichzeitig wandten sich die anderen ab und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Tyler blieb mit dem irischen Jungen zurück. Der Junge zeigte in eine Richtung und trabte langsam los. Tyler folgte ihm, er schonte dabei sein verletztes Knie.

Tyler brauchte mehrere Stunden, bis er das alte Kino erreichte. Der irische Junge hatte ihn bis zum Rand ihres Territoriums gebracht und an eine weitere Gang übergeben. Zum ersten Mal begriff Tyler das Ausmaß der Veränderungen, das die Invasion mit sich gebracht hatte. Die Gangs verhielten sich wie getrennte militärische Einheiten, aber jetzt waren sie auf derselben Seite. Tyler war beeindruckt. Die Gangs hatten die Leguane mit List und Schläue für über ein Jahr in Schach gehalten. Sein letzter Führer blieb plötzlich stehen.

"Okay, Mann, von hier an bist du allein."

Er musste noch einige Zeit gehen, aber wenigstens war er auf bekanntem Gebiet. Nachdem er sich orientiert hatte, ging er langsam nach ‚Hause'. Mehrere Male musste er sich in die Schatten drücken, wenn Patrouillen an ihm vorbei kamen, aber schließlich erreichte er das alte Gebäude. Mittlerweile hatte Tyler mehrere von seiner eigenen Gruppe gesehen. Sie waren außer Sicht postiert, aber er wusste, wo er suchen musste, denn er hatte die Wachen selbst aufgestellt. Ihre Existenz gab ihm ein größeres Gefühl der Sicherheit, als er das stille Gebäude betrat.

Als die Tür aufschwang, sprang Donovan aus den Schatten, packte Tyler bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn heftig. "Wo zum Teufel bist Du gewesen? Wir haben schon vor Stunden eine Nachricht von einem von Bennells Kontakten erhalten."

Der plötzliche Angriff schockierte ihn, doch der darauf folgende Ärger erstarb, als er die echte Sorge in Donovans Chamäleon-Augen sah. Er versuchte sich dem festen Griff zu entziehen, aber Donovan wollte ihn nicht loslassen.

"Ich hatte ein kleines Problem, das ich erst klären musste, aber ich schließe daraus, dass sie es an einen sicheren Ort geschafft haben." Ham sah, wie sich Donovan sichtlich entspannte, und zeigte ins Haus. "Ich könnte einen Drink vertragen."

"Ich glaube, wir brauchen beide einen Drink."

Donovan ließ ihn los und folgte ihm in das frühere Büro des Managers, wo Julie, Willie, Chris und ein paar andere warteten. Tyler nickte dem anderen Agenten leicht zu und sah, dass sich der große Mann entspannte. Julies Arme legten sich um ihn und er leistete keinen Widerstand, als sie ihn zu einem Platz führte. Er setzte sich dankbar, vermied aber klugerweise, sich das Knie zu reiben, damit der Doc sich keine Sorgen machte. Er wollte nicht bemuttert werden, er brauchte den Drink. Willie beobachtete Donovan, der sich Tyler gegenüber setzte, die Falten der Anspannung lösten sich aus seinem Gesicht, als er dem erschöpften Mann ein Glas Bourbon reichte. Julie hatte gedroht, Donovan an das verzierte Treppengeländer zu ketten, das zum zweiten Vorführraum führte, wenn er nicht aufhörte, auf und ab zu gehen. Sie hatte ihn kaum daran hindern können, in die Nacht hinauszulaufen und Tyler zu suchen. Sie verstand endlich, warum die beiden sich so oft stritten; es war die einzige Möglichkeit für sie, dem anderen zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn mochte.

Tyler nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas und zog eine Grimasse, als sich der starke Schnaps seine Kehle hinunter und in seinen Magen brannte. Schnell informierte er sie über seine Aktivitäten des Tages, beim zweiten Teil verweilte er nicht so lange, damit die anderen seine echte Sorge um Frank und Karen Bennell nicht bemerkten, aber Donovan übersah nichts. Er verlangte eine Erklärung und tadelte Tyler dann, weil er sich in solche Gefahr gebracht hatte. Julie sah, wie sich Ärger aufbaute.

"Also, es ist fast Mitternacht. Warum ruhen wir uns nicht alle etwas aus."

Widerwillig wandten sich die anderen ab. Tyler nahm sich einen Schlafsack und ein paar Decken von einem Stapel in der Ecke und ging zu einem der kleinen Projektionsräume. Er legte die gefalteten Decken unter den Schlafsack, um auf dem harten, kalten Boden einen besseren Untergrund zu haben. Er war nicht überrascht, als Donovan ein paar Minuten später hereinkam und beklagte sich auch nicht, als der große Mann sein Bett neben ihm aufbaute. Stattdessen lächelte er vor sich hin. So sehr er es normalerweise abstreiten würde, heute Nacht wollte er die Sicherheit in Donovans Gegenwart neben sich spüren. Er fiel in einen Schlaf, der so tief war, dass ihn dort nicht einmal seine Alpträume erreichen konnten.

Der Geruch frischen Kaffees holte Tyler aus seinem traumlosen Zustand zurück. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen, die kindliche Geste ließ ein Lächeln auf Donovans Gesicht treten. Mike beobachtete Tyler, der vorsichtig an der heißen Flüssigkeit nippte, und das Lächeln wurde mit jeder Sekunde größer.

"Was grinst Du so?"

Mike schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich mit einem Becher Kaffee auf den eigenen Schlafsack. Er lächelte wieder, als Tyler unruhig wurde, offensichtlich war ihm unbehaglich unter Donovans Blick.

"Okay, ich gebe auf. Was ist so komisch?"

"Du bist es. An einem Tag tönst Du herum, dass jeder auf sich allein gestellt ist, und am nächsten riskierst Du Dein Leben für ein paar Fremde..."

"Sie waren keine Fremden..."

"Ach komm schon..." Donovan hielt inne, als er den verschlossenen Gesichtsaudruck sah, plötzlich erkannte er, wie sehr sich der Mann seit seiner Beinahe-Umkehrung verändert hatte. Tyler hatte die egoistische Kante verloren, die ihn von den anderen absonderte, aber mit dem Verlust kam... Verletzlichkeit. Plötzlich war ihm, als wäre in seinem Kopf eine Glühbirne angegangen. Donovan starrte Tyler mit offenem Mund an, bis er die wachsende Aufregung auf Tylers Gesicht sah. Er wechselte schnell das Thema und hoffte ihn abzulenken.

"Julie hat bei ein paar Leuten nachgefragt. Sie haben nichts mehr von diesen Leguanen gehört. Hast Du von Deinem Gefangenen keine Informationen bekommen?"

"Es war keine Zeit dazu, aber ich weiß, dass es noch drei weitere gibt - mindestens."

Donovan runzelte die Stirn, als er diese Information verarbeitete. Tyler hatte zwei von ihnen überrascht, aber würden die anderen in die gleiche Falle gehen?

"Diese speziellen Leguane haben bisher noch keinen besonderen Eindruck gemacht. Du hattest keine Probleme zwei von ihnen auszuschalten."

Tyler lachte beinahe. "Sie haben mich nicht so früh erwartet. Außerdem glaube ich, sie sind neu auf der Erde."

"Wieso?"

"Sie haben mich nicht erkannt, obwohl sie für diesen Auftrag ein Foto von mir gesehen haben müssen." Tyler hielt inne. Er runzelte die Stirn, als ihm alte Erinnerungen einfielen. "Wenn Du eine Rasse zum ersten Mal siehst, wirst von einem Meer von Gesichtern überschwemmt, die alle die gleichen Charakteristika aufweisen. Erst wenn Du anfängst, sie als Individuen zu sehen, bemerkst Du feine Details, die jede Person einzigartig machen. Diese Leguane konnten mich nicht von Adam unterscheiden."

Beide schwiegen, während sie über diese neue Wendung nachdachten. Tyler sah, wie die Gedanken über Donovans ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht huschten. Seine Augen leuchteten plötzlich auf, aber Tylers nächste Worte ließen dieses Licht erlöschen.

"Wenn Du glaubst, wir könnten sie austricksen, weil sie neu hier sind, dann überleg Dir das noch mal. So leicht lassen die sich beim nächsten Mal nicht erwischen."

"Also was schlägst Du vor?"

Tyler blickte zur Seite und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ideen mehr. Er drehte sich wieder zurück, als Donovan sich aufrichtete.

"Die Ortungs-Implantate. Wenn wir die Frequenz herausfinden, wissen wir genau, wo sie sind."

"Na großartig. Ich werde die Codes gleich bei Mace's bestellen."

Tylers Sarkasmus machten diesem Gedankengang ein Ende. Noch nie waren die Kontakte zur 5. Kolonne der Besucher so schlecht gewesen. Diana hatte das L. A. Mutterschiff mit einem neuen Wahrheitsserum gesäubert, bis nur noch ihre gläubigen Anhänger zurückblieben.

"Weitere großartige Vorschläge?"

"Also Dir ist auch noch nichts eingefallen..."

Donovan bremste sich, als er begriff wie nahe sie wieder daran waren, sich zu streiten. Er wollte sich nicht mit Tyler streiten, er wollte... Donovan ließ diesen Gedanken fallen, bevor er sich an den aufmerksamen Beobachter an seiner Seite verriet. Tyler war nicht der erste Mann, zu dem er sich hingezogen fühlte. Erinnerungen an ehemalige Liebhaber überschwemmten ihn, und er fragte sich, was aus ihnen geworden war. Er stellte den Kaffee weg, stand auf und reckte seine lange Gestalt. Donovan blickte auf den Mann hinunter, der immer noch zu seinen Füssen saß. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das dicke, braune Haar.

"Als Elisabeth mit dem Denker abreiste, dachte ich, es sei alles vorbei." Er machte eine Pause und starrte in die leere Luft, "Sie muss sterben, weißt Du." Er blickte auf Tylers verwirrtes Gesicht hinunter. "Diana. Sie muss sterben."

Tyler schluckte sichtbar und senkte den Kopf. "Ich hatte einmal die Chance, sie zu töten, aber ich habe es versaut. Ich gab Nathan Bates die Schuld, aber..."

Mike lächelte ironisch. Er wusste alles über das angebliche Attentat an Diana. Er war dem LKW zu dem einsamen Gebäude gefolgt, wo Martin gestorben war. Er hatte nie Tyler die Schuld für das gegeben, was passiert war. In Wahrheit hatte er sich selbst die Schuld gegeben. Er hatte die perfekte Gelegenheit gehabt, sie zu töten, nachdem sie Julie auf dem Mutterschiff entwischt war, aber er war zu schwach gewesen. Diese Schwäche, diese "Weltverbesserei", hatte Tausende das Leben gekostet. Vielleicht Millionen. Mike war entschlossen, nicht mehr schwach zu werden, wenn er jemals eine weitere Chance erhielt. Er setzte sich neben Ham und berührte ihn an der Schulter.

"Du glaubst, ich wüsste nichts von Dir und Bates? Es war nicht Dein Fehler. Es war meiner... und Martins. Er wollte sie töten, aber..."

Donovan merkte, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen um seinen lange toten Freund füllten. Martin war sowohl ihr Retter als auch ihr Zerstörer gewesen. Es schien, dass sie beide dunkle Geheimnisse hatte, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sie ans Tageslicht zu bringen.

"Also, ich weiß nicht, was mit Dir ist, aber ich bin am Verhungern. Ich hole mir was zu essen. Kommst Du mit?"

Ham sah auf und nickte. Donovan beobachtete ihn, wie er langsam aufstand, noch immer schonte er sein Knie. Die Versuchung war stark, ihn zu fragen, was los war, aber Donovan hielt sich zurück. Wenn Tyler es ihm sagen wollte, würde er es ohne Drängen tun. Beide verließen den Raum, als der Geruch von Toast und Eiern durch das Gebäude drang.

***********

Zwei weitere Tage vergingen ohne ein Anzeichen von den Leguanen. Alle waren nervös und die Anspannung zeigte sich nach und nach bei Kleinigkeiten. Ham und Chris blieben die meiste Zeit für sich. Sie verbrachten den größten Teil der Zeit in der Gesellschaft des anderen und unterhielten sich leise. Bei einigen Gelegenheiten hatte sich Donovan zu ihnen gesellt, aber sie hatten sich für keine Handlungsweise entschieden. Während Tyler zusah, wie Julie ein weiteres Wortgefecht abbrach, kam er zu einem Entschluss. Er wandte sich an Chris und umriss seinen neuesten Plan. Donovan bemerkte die plötzliche Spannung zwischen den beiden und eilte zu ihnen, um herauszufinden, was da vorging. Faber wandte sich sofort an Donovan.

"Er will den Köder spielen. Das ist ein Fehler. Diana würde nichts besser gefallen als ihn wieder in die Finger zu kriegen. Bring Du ihn zur Vernunft."

Mike sah dem großen Ex-CIA-Agenten nach, der verärgert hinausstürmte, dann wandte er sich dem Grund für die Verärgerung zu. Tyler lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand, sein Gesicht war verschlossen.

"Was sollte das?" fragte Mike und zeigte in die Richtung, in die Faber verschwunden war. Tyler zuckte mit den Schultern und sah lässig zur Seite, aber Donovan ergriff sofort die Oberhand.

"Was es auch ist, Du machst es nicht, wenn Du mich nicht überzeugen kannst."

Tylers scharfes Atemholen bewies ihm, dass er den richtigen Ansatz gefunden hatte. "Ich brauche Deine Zustimmung nicht..."

"Alles, was die Gruppe betrifft, braucht meine Zustimmung."

Das Glitzern, das in Tylers dunkle Augen trat, ließ Donovan innerlich schaudern, aber er blieb dabei. "Und glaube ja nicht, Du könntest einfach verschwinden, wenn es nicht nach Deiner Nase geht." Donovan zögerte und sah Tyler direkt ins Gesicht. "Also, was ist los?"

Er beobachtete Tyler, der einen inneren Kampf mit sich ausfocht, und schließlich sah er ihn nachgeben. "Ich gehe zurück auf die Straße, um diese Leguane zu suchen."

"Kommt nicht in Frage. Du bist zu wichtig für die Gruppe." *Und für mich* fügte er stumm hinzu.

Donovan sah, wie der Ärger in die dunkelbraunen Augen kroch. "Das ist kein Spiel, Gönner. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, hier herumzusitzen und Nabelschau zu betreiben. Jeder Tag, der vergeht, bringt uns der Vernichtung näher, und wenn wir diese Leguane nicht neutralisieren, spielen wir in diesem Krieg nicht mehr mit."

Donovan starrte in die harten, wütenden Augen. Für eine Sekunde hasste er Tyler beinahe, denn er wusste, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. In diesen Tagen lief es nicht gut. Mit jedem Tag gewann Diana an Boden. Er wandte sich bestürzt von seinem Partner ab. Er hatte alle Hoffnung in Elisabeth gesetzt, aber nichts hatte sich geändert. Der Krieg ging trotzdem weiter und die Schiffe brachten immer noch ihre Fracht, das menschliche ‚'Vieh', nach Hause. Sie verloren. Donovan setzte sich auf die Couch und begrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Gott, er war so kampfesmüde. Er fühlte, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte, zog die Hände vom Gesicht und drehte sich zu seinem Gefährten um - Tyler saß neben ihm und starrte ins Leere. Die Wut war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und hatte eine sanfte Traurigkeit zurückgelassen. Donovan hatte diesen Ausdruck schon einmal gesehen. Seine Gedanken gingen zurück zu dem Augenblick, als er Ham auf den Stufen vor dem Club Creole hatte sitzen sehen, tief in die Erinnerung an seine Frau und seine Tochter versunken. Das war ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten gewesen. Ham unterbrach seine Gedanken.

"Wir können uns nicht ewig verstecken, Mike."

Donovan sah in die dunklen Augen und erkannte die Aufrichtigkeit und das Mitgefühl, das in ihnen leuchtete. Er nickte langsam. Keiner von ihnen war geeignet, wartend herumzusitzen. Sie waren beide Männer der Tat.

"Julie wird das nicht gefallen."

Tyler lächelte. Er hatte diese Runde gewonnen.

"Nichts für ungut, Gönner, aber ich überlasse es Dir, ihr das zu erklären. Ich nehme es lieber mit den Leguanen auf."

Donovan schnaubte, als Tyler aufstand. "Feigling!"

Der Plan war einfach. Tyler würde erneut Kontakt mit seinem Netzwerk auf der Straße aufnehmen. Es war gefährlich, denn niemand konnte sagen, wann er auf Dianas neue Einheit stoßen würde. Mike bestand darauf, dass er ein kleines Mikrofon und Empfangsgerät sowie einen Ortungstransmitter am Handgelenk trug. Donovan und Chris folgten ihm ständig, sie waren nie weiter als 300 m von seiner Position entfernt. Es war das erste Mal, dass Donovan Tyler in Aktion sah und er musste zugeben, er war beeindruckt vom Ausmaß von Tylers Netzwerk.

Mehrere Stunden vergingen ohne Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten, aber ihm war das egal. Er lächelte, als er die Ironie der Situation erkannte. Seit Tylers Rückkehr aus Chicago hatte er jede nur mögliche Gelegenheit genutzt, sich die stämmige Gestalt heimlich anzusehen, und jetzt hatte Chris ihm ein Fernglas gegeben und den ausdrücklichen Befehl, Ham keinesfalls aus dem Augen zu lassen. Donovan seufzte und hob das Fernglas wieder an die Augen. Chris kümmerte sich um die Kopfhörer.

"Donovan, er hat das Codewort gegeben."

Mike sah sich um und dann zurück zu der Stelle, an der er Tyler zuletzt gesehen hatte. Ham redete mit einem nervös aussehenden Mann. Der Mann sah sich ständig um, als erwarte er jemanden oder etwas. Mike überflog das Gebiet, sah aber nichts Auffälliges. Er zischte verärgert, während sich die Anspannung in ihm aufbaute, und dann sah er sie. Eine kleine Bewegung tief im Schatten einer Gasse zwischen den beiden gegenüber liegenden Gebäuden. Er wartete geduldig, ohne Alarm auszulösen, falls es nur ein Penner war. Ein zweiter Schatten löste sich aus einem Türrahmen. Donovan schwang das Fernglas herum und entdeckte das unmissverständliche Aufblitzen einer Laserpistole.

"Zwei Türen von links. Die Gasse rechts." Mike ließ die Augen nicht von der Szene, während Faber die Information über den kleinen Sender an Tyler weitergab.

"Aber wo ist der Dritte?" murmelte Donovan vor sich hin.

Chris hörte die leisen Worte. "Geh nicht davon aus, dass es nur die drei sind. Ich vermute, dass es auf der anderen Straßenseite außer Sicht noch weitere gibt. Ham weiß von den beiden, die Du entdeckt hast. Wenn wir eingreifen, überlassen wir sie ihm. Wir kümmern uns um die Unbekannten... Halt Dich bereit... Los!"

Auf Fabers Befehl sprangen sie aus dem Lieferwagen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf das Ende der Straße. Der Klang einer Laserpistole erfüllte die Luft, gefolgt vom antwortenden Echo aus Hams Lieblingswaffe. Ein schneller Blick zeigte Mike, dass Tyler hinter einem Zeitungsstand in Deckung gegangen war. Eine plötzliche Bewegung auf der linken Seite ließ Donovan sich herumrollen, und ein blauer Blitz erhellte die Stelle, an der er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Donovan kam mit einer glatten Bewegung wieder auf die Beine, hob seine eigene Laserpistole und feuerte. Der wie ein Mensch gekleidete Leguan wirbelte zurück, als er in die Brust getroffen wurde. Faber rannte mit einer Grazie und Geschwindigkeit, die seine Größe Lügen straften, um ihn herum. Die Maschinenpistole in seiner Hand zuckte, während er teflonbeschichtete Kugeln in einen zweiten Angreifer pumpte. Donovan wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Tyler zu, und sein Mund sprang schockiert auf. Tyler war nirgends zu sehen, und auch nicht die beiden Leguane, die Donovan vorher ausgemacht hatte.

"Chris! Wir haben Tyler verloren!"

Ohne abzuwarten rannte Donovan zum Lieferwagen und setzte die Kopfhörer auf. Nichts. Er warf sie hin, kletterte auf die Vorderbank und schluchzte beinahe vor Erleichterung, als er auf dem kleinen Bildschirm das Blitzen des Ortungstransmitters sah. Mittlerweile war Faber auf den Beifahrersitz des Lieferwagens gesprungen. Er schob Donovan auf den Fahrersitz und befahl ihm loszufahren. Donovan begriff den Sinn darin, da er das Ortungsgerät nicht so schnell und leicht ablesen konnte wie Faber. Er folgte Fabers Befehl ohne Sorgen um seine eigene Sicherheit. Die Leguane hatten Tyler und er würde sie nicht entkommen lassen.

"Er ist direkt voraus."

Mike entdeckte einen unauffälligen Wagen, der sich seinen Weg etwas schneller als die anderen durch den leichten Verkehr bahnte. Er presste seinen Fuß auf das Gaspedal und erzwang sich einen Weg durch den Verkehr. Die Schnellstraße war nur drei Blocks entfernt, und er wusste, dass dieser Lieferwagen nicht mithalten konnte, wenn das andere Fahrzeug sie erreichte.

Donovan warf alle Vorsicht in den Wind und benutzte den Lieferwagen als Rammbock, um sich den Weg zwischen seinem Wagen und dem blass gefärbten Ford freizumachen. Er sah, wie der Fahrer über die Schulter blickte und dem Fahrer winkte, und Sekunden später nahm der Wagen Geschwindigkeit auf und zwang die Autos vor sich aus dem Weg. Donovan folgte. Er brüllte frustriert, als vor ihm ein Wagen außer Kontrolle geriet, stieg auf die Bremse, wirbelte das Lenkrad herum und beschleunigte dann wieder, irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, an dem Fahrzeug vorbeizukommen.

Er sah, wie vor ihm der Ford nach links in eine leere Straße einbog, die Reifen quietschten, als der Wagen beinahe ins Schleudern geriet.

"Links!" schrie Faber und bestätigte damit, dass der Ford das gesucht Fahrzeug war.

Donovan folgte ihm, Geruch von verbranntem Gummi drang ins Fahrzeuginnere, als der Lieferwagen in der Kurve schwarze Streifen auf dem Asphalt zurückließ. Ein kleines Gefühl der Angst kam auf, als der Wagen auf zwei Reifen weiterfuhr, gefolgt von Verzweiflung, als er erkannte, dass sie zwar aufholten, die Schnellstraße aber nur noch einen Block entfernt war. Die letzte Ampel, die den Ford von der Schnellstraße trennte, stand auf rot, doch keins der Fahrzeuge verlangsamte. Als der Ford die rote Ampel überfuhr, wurde er von rechts von einem Wagen geschnitten. Der Ford geriet außer Kontrolle, überschlug sich am hohen Bordstein und rollte weiter, bis er sich wieder aufrichtete. Er kam zum Stehen, als er durch das Fenster eines verlassenen Warenhauses krachte. Das Geräusch fallenden Glases setzte sich fort, als Donovan auf die Bremse stieg und aus dem Wagen sprang, Faber direkt hinter sich. Sie erreichten den Wagen und rissen die schwer verbeulte Tür auf.

"NEIN!" schrie Donovan als ihm klar wurde, dass der Wagen nur zwei Insassen hatte und keiner von beiden Tyler war. Donovan zog den Fahrer heraus und schüttelte ihn heftig. Grünes Blut floss aus zahlreichen Schnitten. "Wo ist er?"

Faber packte Donovan, damit er den Besucher loslassen sollte. "Er ist tot, Donovan. Aus dem kriegst Du nichts heraus."

Donovan schloss die Augen und ließ den Besucher langsam los. Er sah in Fabers blassblaue Augen und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte Tyler verloren. Schließlich riss er sich zusammen.

"Was ist mit dem anderen?"

Faber schüttelte den Kopf. Ein leises Geräusch hinter ihnen ließ beide zusammenzucken. Sie sahen den Wagen entlang, bis ihre Blicke am Kofferraum haften blieben. Donovan warf Faber einen Blick zu, dann gingen beide zur Rückseite des Fords.

Der Kofferraumdeckel war an mehreren Stellen eingedrückt und sie brauchten ihre ganze Kraft, um ihn anzuheben. Als der Deckel frei war, hielten beide inne, sie begriffen, was sie vielleicht vorfinden mochten. Donovan nahm seinen ganzen Mut in seine Hände, öffnete den Deckel und blickte in den Kofferraum. Zwischen dicken, schützenden Rollen lag eine dunkle, mannsgroße Form. Donovan griff danach und zog die Decke weg. Es war Tyler. Chris berührte ich vorsichtig am Hals. Er grinste zu Donovan auf, als er den starken Puls fühlte. In der Ferne konnten sie Sirenen hören. Zusammen hoben sie den bewusstlosen Mann aus dem Wrack und trugen ihn zum Lieferwagen.

"Diesmal fahre ich."

Faber schob Donovan zusammen mit Tyler hinten in den Wagen und sprang auf den Fahrersitz. Er hatte die nächste Ecke längst mit quietschen Reifen umfahren, als der erste Streifenwagen auftauchte.

*************

Tyler brauchte einige Zeit, um Julie zu überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging. Sein Körper war zerschlagen und voller Blutergüsse, aber im Ganzen fühlte er sich besser als erwartet. Tyler setzte sich auf das Bett, das er sich vor einigen Tagen im Projektionsraum gebaut hatte. Er streckte sich, um die Spannung aus den missbrauchten Muskeln zu lösen, dann seufzte er tief.

Vor Wochen hatte er Chicago in der festen Absicht verlassen, Michael Donovan genau zu sagen, was er für ihn empfand, aber ein Blick auf diese große, graziöse Gestalt hatte ihm sofort den Mut genommen. Er liebte Mike, aber er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass sich diese Augen angewidert von ihm abwandten. Er sprach leise mit sich selbst.

"So viel zu meiner Entschlossenheit."

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit einem anderen Mann schlafen wollte, aber er wusste, diesmal war es anders. Die anderen hatten der Befreiung von der Anspannung gedient, er brauchte den Schmerz, um sich zu beweisen, dass er noch am Leben war. Von ihnen brauchte er es, durch größere Kraft zermalmt zu werden, damit er sich so sicher fühlen konnte wie ein kleines Kind. Es war nicht nötig, sich zurück zu halten, zärtlich zu sein. ‚Liebe' mitten im Krieg. Doch von Mike wollte er alles, die verletztende Stärke, die Macht des dominiert werdens und die Freude an der Unterwerfung, aber vor allem wollte er jemanden, der auch sanft sein konnte. Jemand, der ihn langsam und zärtlich zur Erlösung brachte.

Er wollte geliebt werden.

"Ich hätte nicht zurückkommen sollen."

Tyler ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken und kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Er war zurückgekehrt, weil er glaubte, dass das Zusammensein mit Donovan, wenn auch nur als Freunde, besser war als gar nichts. Gelegentlich die Hand ausstrecken und seinen Arm berühren zu können, zu sehen, wie diese Augen vor Vergnügen tanzten, ihn in Zeiten des Verlustes trösten zu können; doch genau diese Dinge, von denen er sich Frieden erhofft hatte, dienten jetzt nur dazu, ihn zu quälen.

*************

Donovan und Faber ließen den Lieferwagen Meilen vor dem alten Kino stehen. Sie konnten das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass die Besucher während der kurzen Verfolgungsjagd eine Beschreibung durchgegeben hatten. Fast schweigend gingen sie zum Hauptquartier zurück, bis sie nur noch einen Block entfernt waren. Plötzlich blieb Faber stehen und zog Donovan in eine kleine Gasse. Mike folgte, er befürchtete, dass der Ex-CIA-Agent etwas entdeckt hatte, aber Faber bewegte sich nicht weiter. Mike sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Wir müssen reden."

"Über Tyler?"

"Und Dich." Er sah, wie sich die Verwirrung steigerte. "Du liebst ihn... Nein, streite es nicht ab. Ich habe gesehen, wie Du ihn ansiehst..."

"Das geht Dich wirklich nichts an..."

"Doch, es geht mich was an. Siehst Du, ich habe es satt, Euch zuzusehen, wie Ihr auf Zehenspitzen umeinander herumschleicht. Männer sind Dir nicht fremd und ihm auch nicht, also warum machst Du nicht den ersten Schritt?"

Es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, bis der Schock nachließ. Konnte es sein, dass Tyler ihn wollte? Aber was war, wenn Faber sich irrte?

"Warum macht er ihn nicht?"

"Weil er Dich liebt und Angst hat, Dich zu verlieren."

"Ist Dir schon eingefallen, dass es mir genauso gehen könnte?"

"Yeah, aber jetzt weißt Du, was er fühlt. Mach den erste Schritt, Donovan, oder Du wirst ihn verlieren."

************

Mit Fabers Worten im Sinn, die ihm Kraft gaben, machte sich Donovan auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Raum, den Tyler für sich beanspruchte. Er klopfte leise an die Tür und trat ein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Als er das Klopfen hörte, stand Tyler mit Mühe auf und warf auf halbem Weg durch das Zimmer, als sich die Tür öffnete. Er blieb stehen und runzelte die Stirn, als er den seltsamen Ausdruck auf Mikes Gesicht sah. Mike schloss die Tür und schloss ab.

"Was machst Du da, Gönner?"

"Etwas, was ich schon vor langer Zeit hätte tun sollen."

Donovan trat vor, zog den kleineren Mann in seine Arme und nahm seinen Mund mit einem brutalen Kuss. Genauso plötzlich ließ er ihn los, sah die benommene Gestalt argwöhnisch an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Keiner war sich hinterher sicher, wer sich zuerst bewegt hatte, aber in einem Augenblick standen sie einen Meter auseinander, im nächsten lagen sie sich in den Armen und küssten sich lange und hart. Tyler stöhnte, als sich Donovans Zunge den Weg in die feuchte Höhle seines Mundes erzwang. Er fühlte Mikes Hände in seinem Haar, die ihn zu sich heranzogen. Seine Arme schlossen sich fest um die muskulöse Gestalt seines Gefährten.

Der Kuss endete abrupt, als beide nach Luft schnappten und Gelegenheit hatten, ihre taumelnden Sinne zu beruhigen. Schock und Unglaube kämpften mit schamlosem Verlangen. Donovan sah die Verwirrung langsam aus den tiefbraunen Augen verschwinden, während Tyler tief von der Liebe trank, die aus den blaugrünen Augen leuchtete. Langsam bewegte Ham seinen Kopf vorwärts und kostete noch einmal von den weichen, fügsamen Lippen. Er schloss die Augen, ließ die euphorische Stimmung seine Sinne überspülen, ließ den Kuss tiefer werden. Diesmal wurden Leidenschaft und Verlangen durch tiefe Sehnsucht ersetzt, und er fühlte, wie sich sein Körper regte, eine Reaktion auf die sanfte Zärtlichkeit von Mikes Lippen und Zunge. Er war sich kaum der Hände bewusst, die unter seine Jacke griffen, um das T-Shirt aus seinen schwarzen Jeans zu ziehen. Warme Hände wanderten unter dem befreiten Stoff entlang und glitten den Rücken hinauf, bis sie seine Schulterblätter erreichten. Die heißen, feuchten Lippen trennten sich von den seinen und zogen ein Muster aus Feuer über sein Gesicht, vom Kinn über die Wange bis zur Stirn. Er legte den Kopf zurück, als die Lippen dem Weg nach unten folgten und die weiche, verletzliche Kehle liebkosten. Seine eigenen Hände hoben sich, wühlten sich in seidenweiches, braunes Haar, zogen seinen Peiniger näher an sich heran. Mikes Hände bewegten sich und umfassen sanft seinen Hintern durch den groben Stoff, und er wurde fest an Donovan herangezogen. Die weichen Lippen nahmen erneut die seinen in Besitz und er fühlte, wie sich Donovans Hände langsam hoben, um die Lederjacke von seinen Schultern zu schieben. Er leistete keinen Widerstand und ließ zu, dass die Schwerkraft den schweren Gegenstand von seinem Körper zog. Die Hände kehrten zu seinen Seiten zurück und er konnte fühlen, wie sie die Ränder seines T-Shirts anhoben.

Er stöhnte enttäuscht, als Donovan sich zurückzog, damit er den dünnen Stoff über Tylers Kopf ziehen konnte, doch er seufzte vor Vergnügen, als er wieder in die starken Arme gezogen wurde, seine nackte Brust lag am weichen Stoff von Mikes Hemd. Tyler griff zwischen sie, wurde aber sanft zurückgeschoben, als Donovan die Knöpfe öffnete und das Hemd von seinen breiten Schultern schüttelte. Als der Stoff auf den Boden gefallen war, trat er wieder in Tylers Arme und presste seinen nackten Oberkörper an den seines Geliebten. Die seidige Beschaffenheit von Tylers Brust, die an seiner eigenen nackten Brust lag, fühlte sich fremdartig, aber sehr sinnlich an. Er griff zwischen sie und streichelte eine dunkle Brustwarze, dann nahm er noch einmal Tylers Mund zu einem tiefen befriedigenden Kuss, ihre Zungen schlangen sich träge umeinander.

Donovan brach den Kuss ab und blickte in liebestrunkene Augen, er erbat und erhielt dort die Erlaubnis, weiterzumachen. Das errötete Gesicht wurde weicher, als Mikes Hände sich senkten und den Reißverschluss von Tylers Jeans herunterzogen.  
Langsam zogen sie einander aus und traten aus der Kleidung, die sich um ihre Knöchel faltete.

Mike stieß sich bis auf Armeslänge ab und sah seinen Geliebten voller Staunen an, dann lächelte er, beugte sich vor und zog Tyler in eine sanfte Umarmung, sein Kopf bewegte sich, bis er einem empfindlichen Ohr nahe war.

"Suchen wir uns etwas Bequemeres."

Er schob Tyler rückwärts, bis sie über dem provisorischen Bett standen, dann drückte er ihn behutsam zu Boden, aber er hörte nicht auf, bis sein ganzer Körper den kleineren Mann bedeckte. Wieder suchte Donovans Mund den anderen, als er Tylers seinen ganzen Körper entlang fühlte, unter seiner beharrlichen Berührung wurden die Lippen weicher. Sanft begann er, sich über den anderen hin- und herzubewegen, er stöhnte in Tylers Mund, als die Reibung Schauer der Erwartung durch empfindsame Nervenenden schickte. Er packte den kraftvollen Körper fester, hielt ihr sich regendes Fleisch zwischen ihren fest zusammengepressten Körpern gefangen und steigerte die Reibung. Als der Kuss tiefer wurde, fühlte Tyler, wie sich seine Lenden regten und Energieströme durch seinen Körper tanzen ließen, bis sein ganzes Wesen voller Erregung und Verlangen war. Seine Sinne schienen sich in seinen Bedürfnissen aufzulösen und sein Körper begann im Rhythmus mit Mikes Körper über ihm zu stoßen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich aus seiner Magengrube aus, bis sein Verstand zu kreisen anfing, und er erschauerte heftig, als sich warme Flüssigkeit zwischen ihre fest zusammengepressten Körper ergoss. Neue Wärme folgte Augenblicke später, und sie sackten in der Vollendung gegeneinander.

Tyler begrub sein Gesicht an Donovans Hals und fand sich in einer engen Umarmung wieder. Er konnte den starken Puls in Mikes Kehle an seiner Wange und das Echo seines eigenen Herzschlags fühlen. Nach ein paar Minuten bewegte sich Mike, bis er neben dem schweißglatten Körper lag und zog Ham an sich, bis Tylers Kopf an seiner Brust lag. Er streichelte das dunkle Haar und murmelte leise Worte der Beruhigung, bis sie in den Schlaf fielen.

********

Als der Morgen kam, erwachten sie, immer noch in den Armen des anderen. Mike blickte den Körper seines Geliebten an und seine Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als er die tiefroten Blutergüsse sah.

"Ich hätte nie..."

"Ist in Ordnung. Es geht mir gut."

Donovan schaute in Hams Augen, aber er sah nur sanfte Beruhigung.

"Ich hätte daran denken sollen, dass Du verletzt bist..."

"Sshhh..." Tyler legte einen Finger auf Mikes Lippen. "Ich sagte, es geht mir gut. Eigentlich geht es mir besser als gut. ich fühle..."

Ham zuckte mit den Schultern, weil ihm die Worte fehlten, doch Mike las die Gefühle in seinen Augen und presste den kleineren Mann fest an sich, doch dann versteifte er sich und zog sich zurück. Ham stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen, um in Mikes Gesicht sehen zu können.

"Was ist los?"

"Ich liebe Dich... und jetzt habe ich Angst, Dich zu verlieren."

"An wen zu verlieren?"

"Nicht an wen, an was. Es ist zu schön, um wahr zu sein, zu schön, um von Dauer zu sein. Was ist, wenn einer von uns heute stirbt..."

"Dann hatten wir wenigstens die letzte Nacht." Tyler seufzte und nahm Mikes Hand in seine. "Der Tod kann jederzeit zu einem von uns kommen. Ich leugne nicht, ich habe versucht, mich von Dir fernzuhalten, aber es hat nichts genutzt. Ich ertrage lieber den Schmerz, Dich zu verlieren, als die Leere, Dich nie gehabt zu haben. Wie auch immer, Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass die Gegenwart Dir das zukünftige Glück vorenthält. Wir alle brauchen einen Traum."

Mike schnaubte leise. "Komisch, aber während der ersten Invasion habe ich zu Julie das gleiche gesagt. Erinnerst Du Dich an Maggie und Brad? Sie hatten beschlossen zu heiraten, sobald wir vom Überfall auf die Pumpstation zurück waren, aber Brad starb. Damals sagte Julie, es sei töricht, in Kriegszeiten Pläne zu machen, aber ich habe sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Es ist eine Schande, dass ich meine Lehren nicht selbst in die Tat umsetze."

"Ich möchte, dass Du es versuchst, denn ich will nicht, dass es bei dieser einen Nacht bleibt."

"Ich auch nicht. Also, was sollen wir tun?"

"Wir nehmen jeden Tag, wie er kommt, und versuchen zu glauben, dass es ein Morgen geben wird. Und scheiß auf den Rest."

"Eine typische Tyler-Philosophie, aber eine, die ich anwenden könnte."

Tyler ließ all seine Liebe zu Mike in seinen Augen leuchten, aber dann löste sich der weichere Ausdruck auf, bis er zu einem lüsternen Grinsen wurde.

"Also, wenn wir mit dem mentalen Unterricht fertig sind, könnten wir uns etwas mehr körperlichem zuwenden."

Mike lachte, als Ham den Mund auf seinen senkte. Er schob Tyler zurück auf das Bett und rollte seinen größeren Körper auf ihn, er hielt nur inne, um mit einer Handrückseite über einen leichten Bluterguss an Tylers Wange zu streichen. Die Zukunft sah nicht allzu gut aus, aber Ham hatte Recht. Das Leben selbst war wie eine Spur aus Lebkuchen, und am Ende lag der Tod, ob man die Süßigkeiten am Wegrand aufhob oder nicht.

Mike lächelte, als er an das süße Vergnügen dachte, dass sie sich nehmen konnten, so lange sie lebten. Er beugte sich vor und nahm den erwartungsvollen Mund mit seinem eigenen gefangen, und dann lieferte er sich den hartnäckigen Berührungen aus, die Feuer durch seinen Körper verbreiteten.

****


End file.
